


Which way is up?

by Gaetagirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaetagirl/pseuds/Gaetagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joy and horror of discovering Love, and the Silly antics that ensue and follow, in the lives of Super heroes and their crazy families...and being totally unsure of which way is up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What I see

Which Way Is Up?  
What I see…

Its early morning. The sun has risen above the mountain horizon. I can see all the brightness that follows morning rise. Birds are chirping in the distance... every so often I can hear a faint cheep cheep of crickets in the forest. Nevertheless, the thwack resounds of the wall of the house. The noise is not an unfamiliar one; it is the sound of wood being chopped by an ax... Not hands performing karate chop. No, it is an ax. There is a distinct time a whish of wind and then the wack, wack. Hurriedly I leave the bedroom to find a window that has access to the chore. The need to see this task overwhelms me. It begs me to come hither and take a glimpse of the spectacle.  
There on the side lawn is the finest form of the male species. His bare chest chiseled out of some rock harder than granite. Yet the skin glows and is silken and warm… it is bare of any hair, which makes the sweat glisten like fine dew on a rose petal…. The arms would make Adonis swell with jealousy. They are long and sinewy but hard as well. Every muscle that could have definition does, but not overly so… I am not looking at some hulking form with no agility.  
I am looking at a perfect being, rigidly shape and handsomely devilish; it is hurtful to watch him at his task; the beauty just is overwhelming. 

My own breath catch at looking at the man, though calling him that does not do it justice, for he is half-alien. Maybe that is why he seems so unreal, so perfect so Saiyan. Such a foreign word to those who inhabit the earth, though there be few of them nowadays. I am myself a part of just that heritage, though I am more humanly then him. 

I ache to see his arms flex when he is near, and smell that spicy aroma that I can just taste a hint of from my view point. I lick my lips in anticipation, out of respect do I contain those thought in his close proximity…. However, they are not far from my mind…. Just like that question that eats away me right now…. Why is he chopping wood????

I ponder this crazy question, staring avidly outside when I become aware that someone is staring back at me. It is just a moment before I realize it is he, who is looking back, and I turn away from my viewpoint but still not

too far from the window, only not so out in the open….

I hear a laugh float up from the outside and I recognize it as a voice of another. I sigh wondering if embarrassment

is a form of a disease, which is fatal.

Then I realize that the most logical thing for me to do is carry on as though nothing out of the ordinary occurred;

and I watching him do this menial task was nothing just nothing.

Only in my mind and the heat I felt inside was working on my imagination;

creating havoc in commonplace.  
=========================================================================

 

Time again for me to wake up… I know the sun has yet to rise above the double mountain range

that shadows the valley here. I often wake before the dawn for early morning training. Years spent with

Vegeta prepare the mind and body for a lifetime of such happenings. In the dead of the night thousands

of miles or even light-years away, I can awake at the same time that my being trained for. However,

this morning it is more excitement rather than my internal clock that had struck a chord,

some other part of me has awoken and beats against my soul.

Yesterday, I would have not considered it a possibility, but today has borne a new urgency,

and I am determined beyond normal means to squelch it, get what I want or exhaust the avenues of this pursuit .

My good friends the Sons have invited me over for a sojourn from the grind of the daily life I exist.

My best friend was only too happy to provide me with the company I need, and alas to my surprise my

other closest friend has supplied me my excitement my urgency. I always knew that this valley was full

of glorious things which satisfied men of my caliber. It was something in the air, something in the soil,

something in the majestic view of those mountains that spoke volumes to a Saiyan's soul; as to even touch

my father with a quiet awe when he visited. Perhaps a pass memory out of my heritage, which causes the things.

Or is it the girl?

 

The quiet comforts of the Son's residence is somewhat a paradox… On one side is the original home

still equipped with environmental friendly appliances… in short , they still use wood to heat the stoves,

furnace, and water. Next to it stands a rather up to date high tech yet country manor home, which had

all the necessary means for a gentile life, but since I am not at Gohan's house, I am left to the more

common arrangements. Which is fine, however, it makes my thinking differ somewhat. Instead a more familiar

early morning exercise program… one which I am sure I could achieve at Gohan's home, I am urged to do

it the 'Goku' way….The first order of business would be to chop this wood that I am sure is in need

considering there is another Siayan residing in this dwelling. My sincere gratitude to the proprietor is

somewhat facetious since Goku has the largest pile of lumber I have seen without being in a lumberyard.

However, this first grabbed my attention. Yes I am a vain fellow and the need to show off my personal

best features; well this is an old fashion kind of place, and truth be told I find my self unable to stop myself,…

so to the task of chopping wood….

To my delight , a single audience .

To my horror, a double audience, very dissimilar.

 

"Hey Trunks! Why are you chopping wood?" Goten asked good-naturedly

I cringe at this.

I look to see my desire peering down with a look perhaps of longing, I hope.

 

"Oh, I see," said of Goten as he followed my gaze then laughed his butt off at my expense…

Damn these Sons for perception where you think they would have none.


	2. What the other's saw

What the others saw  
Gohan laughed. "He did what?” Gohan aksed again wanting to hear the details that Goten had confessed only moments before.  
"He was chopping wood, and showing off for Pan! I swear it, he had to know she was there, I mean it was right in front of the window. And there was Pan peeking down staring hard…. Gohan I couldn't believe it!"  
"Wow, I can't believe it!” Gohan said again wiping a laugh tear from his eye. Trunks the big Man and Pan the tomboy were having an enchanting moment. "Never in a thousand years would I believe it, I can't imagine that.” He finished his statement when the sobering truth made a light shine. He very much doubted that any one would ever capture his child's attention. At one point in time, he was sure that Panny would never find that special one…. Then gave up caring or hoping she would… Pan just did not seem to need anyone in that way. She was strong and independent girl…  
Life had challenged the eldest half Saiyan. He had learned to fight at an early age and become one of the strongest beings in the Universe. Though he managed to remain innocent of matters of the romantic kind, he had lived a life that not many had to face… Those that did had been much older. His friends were very strong and brave, and alien. It was not a typical childhood. However, as his father before him he managed to finds love…. Together that love produced a child. His child who for the likes he never saw; Pan was very special to everyone; and what he loved about her most was her spirit. Sadly, though, her demeanor never gave her the love that found him, nor her grandfather…. A guy could be the strongest, and it was okay. But what man would want a woman stronger than him? It was the male instinct to protect… Pan's instinct was to nurture and protect, and she loved to fight …. Men bored her to death… They could not handle being with a strong woman and those that could nauseated her to no end… She was restless with their attempts at romance. This sad fact brought Gohan no joy. He resigned himself to watch his only daughter live a solitude life. Perhaps he did not have to see that come to fruition.  
He gave his brother a little smirk.  
"What?” Goten whined.  
"This is great news Goten. You should be very happy for your niece and best friend"  
Gohan left to find his love and tell her the great news. Whilst Goten sat there, wondering besides being funny what was it to be happy about…  
Gohan could not contain his joy and told Videl and Chichi, how Goten found Pan and Trunks that morning. The little scene had become more than just a fleeting moment, more than a look. So the buzz went along and talks of a future ensued. Gohan however, summed it up and said. "Let us not embarrass them too much, with what we know. We would not want to spoil this."  
Wise wise words from Gohan could have never been better spoken but it did not deter anyone from making a celebratory soirée out of the news. Dinner plans were made and guests invited. "The smaller the better," Gohan warned cautiously. Tender hearts were floating all around and what a special day indeed…  
Goten was found by his father not soon after and questioned his son's consternation. Goten repeated the story about Trunks and Pan, and then Gohan's reaction… Both father and son wondered. As before, a light went off in an elder Son's head. "I get it! Trunks likes Pan.” Goku smiled  
"Huh?" replied Goten slowly letting his father’s words sink in. Goku got up and left. Goten slowly followed absently, and both men wondered upon the invites issued from Videl. Goku and Goten joined their family.  
Knowing smiled passed along, and even Goten began to feel the excitement of what his revelations actually meant. Trunks liked Pan. Dad had surmised it up clearly the best. However, what was not said was the obvious….  
The startling truth to all…  
Then with his infinite wisdom Goten make the connection…. Pan liked Trunks…. And that meant something…. Moreover, it was the kissy kissy kind of "like" which made Goten almost blush as he considered the implications of such a thing….He was only teasing Trunks…however; everyone else assumed the joke as not really a joke…  
Oh, how crazy his family was when love seemed to be in the air….  
________________________________________  
Bulma could not be more surprised, if Vegeta had gotten her a box of chocolates, a valentines and a rose…. There was no way that Pan; their little Pan could have found Trunks appealing. She would have to see this herself…. Bra had trained her mother, Pan just could not tolerate macho men, and puny fakes; moreover, the mess of lovey dovey things. This revelation bothered her so much that she dare mention the aforementioned to the one and only Prince….  
His typical reply was to snort indifferently. However, much to her slight surprise Vegeta was the first outside waiting to leave to go to the Son's for dinner; if only for the pretense to see their son. Trunks were on a slight sabbatical.  
________________________________________  
The day’s preparations went smoothly. Goten looked for Trunks and found that he was off nearby but not in close proximity to the house. Pan however, was home and secluded to her room feigning homework….Goten stayed away from both his house and Trunks trying not to act suspicious. Gohan would eye his bother wearily wondering if Goten was perhaps worried that he had let a proverbial cat out of the bag…. Perhaps it was not as it had seemed to be.  
What if Pan only had looked outside for a moment only to see Trunks… not really intending for it to be more than that! However, Goten knew Trunks. Knew his ways… and even Goten thought that Trunks was showing off for Pan, as though he wanted Pan to look. However, he shook it off… Pan had not come out of her room, as though she was afraid of what had transpired. This all added to the mystery and made the assumption more plausible…It was not like Pan and Trunks did not like each other, it had to be more, it had seemed so, many times, they just matched…. Trunks was not intimated by her, and she did love him… tolerated his ways easily…Trunks was cocky, arrogant, macho, and smooth….things that had no effect on Pan… yet , yet he would not be Trunks any other way…. They were good friends…  
Gohan nearly growled his frustrations. His mind had been thinking very hard on all these matters. He once thought that it would drive him insane. Every time Pan would have a date arrive at home, he would ponder such things… No one he ever met expectations. He waited pensively until he could see for himself and observe the two friends in close proximity not as friends but as something more… Gohan was excited at least that everyone would be on the same page as he in the observation, to not miss any clues. Trunks and Pan would provide ample entertainment tonight.


	3. what i felt

Which Way Is Up?  
What I feel sometimes…

I cannot believe it I had felt so lonely in my infatuation over the situation…. I recall the things that I remember and I wonder if they are real… I mean I know they are real … really happening to me but it is scary at the same time and fascinating so it gives the entire situation a surreal feeling… thus the unreality like quality…. My dad laughed… The best way to explain it was my dad laughed. He found it amusing that Trunks would be chopping wood at my grandparents’ house. I mean Goten could not wait to tell anyone who would listen. He had to tell my parents that Trunks was so full oh, himself that he pranced around chopping wood just to gain my attentions. Some would think that Gohan would be mad. That is not the case. He laughed that good-natured laugh of his. He just could not believe though he did not doubt either.

“You’re kidding right?” he asked … “Trunks is chopping wood?” He rushed to see for himself to take a peak at the spectacle…. I calmly was wishing that Goten would die on the spot…. What irked me so was that Goten spilled the beans that the whole scenario was for my benefit…? That made dad laugh even harder…. Like Trunks showing off for me in the way he was doing it would not surprise me. I swear men in my family are idiots. Had I realized the benefit of this discussion then I would have been a smarter Saiyan… but alas I had been too young to comprehend the many multitudes of things that were happening, that was until now. I liked it. I loved it that he was doing this macho thing. Therefore, I was more embarrassed, and then upset about what they talked. In addition, to set the record straight: My father surprised me. He was not mad, only amused by Trunks. I am still in shock over that

Goku , seemed equally amused and began to tell Trunks just how pathetic he was for chopping wood that Chichi would never need….. However, Trunks still felt vindicated in his efforts…. Pride was hare to diminish…. I however, I was torn by loyalty to my family and to Trunks. My family, I did not want them upset by this change, but I felt a need to protect him from something he had never to deal with; and that was embarrassment… he never had to face that … he remained perfect. In the limelight, Trunks did everything right; who was I to bring him down?  
Kami, love the lavender locked man…. The only real bit of information that I gleaned from listening in on those conversations was that Trunks was putting on a show for me. His hormones must be flying around as much as mine are. But I have to question do they really think that I don’t understand them?


	4. Chapter 4

Which way is up  
Trunks sighed as he recognized all the Ki signatures coming from the Son's homes. This never failed to surprise him, the two Saiyan families, and well it was unavoidable. He walked at a snail’s pace, counting steps before entering the home. The only compensating factor was the smell of food. What irked him was the voice… "Trunks where have you been?"  
It was not as if he did not love his mother totally and unconditionally, however, he was on vacation, sojourn, and sabbatical anything any word would do. It was not just his daily grind where he worked; it was his enforcer and day boss: Bulma Briefs.  
Egads! Now with his curiosity peeked and no other distractions; he had to face this… all of them…. Trunks prided himself as a smart man; his mother's genius his father's wit…. He knew something had to have occurred to bring them all here right now at this place. No, it was not the absenteeism of Pan or the helpless look of Goten…   
He was in for a long night…. And he had to plan a way of escape. At least they were not here to destroy him, at least not with Ki blasts…. Yes, but they would badger him relentlessly and embarrass him and once again plan his life. He needed his own place….  
Everyone had an expectant look on their face… some better masked than others did.  
By deducing the facets as he saw them, it was probably the same one on his face, where was Pan? Or better yet, why hadn't she come down?  
She was not stupid…. Pan could just kill her family. Goten the biggest nut; and then, her father, and oh, my they called Bulma. Did they honestly think that she thought nothing of the entire Saiyan gang downstairs at her house? They were up to no good. She felt it. She only wished now that she had died of embarrassment when Goten saw her staring at Trunks... was it only this morning?  
Oh brother! She was going to kill Goten. This was his entire fault.  
Still she was no coward, and she was hungry….  
Serendipity  
The low hum of the room mingled through his mind. He vaguely spoke to any one in particular as he said his 'hellos'. He bent obediently kissing his mother's and sisters cheek. His eye sharp and focused but his brain was spinning the scene in front of him at a rapid rate that he was not consciously taking it all in. He sat down at the proffered seat adjacent to his father while the woman began bringing the food to the table. In a family style manner, the food passed along….  
He vaguely recalled Goku calling out to Pan to come to the table when the scene flashed forward and he awoke from his stupor.  
She ascended the stairs like a dream. The compact body was perfectly proportioned and feline. As he stared at his desire, he felt the conjoined stares of the family on him. He really did not care at this point as long as she was his center of attention no one else mattered.  
Causally as though no one mattered, Pan reached the table grabbing a plate filling it up with normal human portions and escaping to the other room…. No one commented on this considering the table was crowded and Goten and Bra were sitting on the couch…  
A sudden concern filtered along his fibers. That amount of food was not enough for her. Something was wrong…. Perhaps she too felt the atmosphere as he. This family was up to no good…  
Her {POV}

I tried not to make a scene. Everyone was staring at me as I came downstairs. I felt like a bloody fool, as though I needed to be self-conscious in front of my family. I refused to be a spectacle. Graciously I took a mere snack and left them all to their feast. I could not even look him in the face. I could not give them the satisfaction. What were they giving me? I would get no pleasure now. Watching him was my secret pleasure. Being his friend was a joy, but as if I had twittered my feelings across the universe, everyone knew my business. I had not; I had only just been caught by Goten. Tell a women telephone tell a Goten.  
The front steps were my retreat. I reminisced over my early morning happiness. Pondering throughout the day only made more sense. Trunks was showing off. I was enjoying it and we both knew what the other was probably thinking. I could just tell. I did not need a confirmation. What could I do now?

His {POV}  
I helped myself to seconds. However, precariously piled on my plate, was more than thirds or fourths. I excused myself without have said no more than three words. I was not engaging in conversations and they all felt it. My father, the only one who did not have a need to chatting watched me with a non-caring façade. He tasted the air for some tangible difference in me. I could sense his KI scanning me like an x-ray, though not as invasive.  
The front porch harbored my little voyeur. Being the exhibitionist I was, I had to stay in character and make the first move. I laid my plate next to her and then sat down. She did not look my way but said, "Thanks."  
We watched the day wind down, as it did early in the shadow of the mountains, and I wondered how long it would be before someone interrupted us. It was eerily quiet inside and I knew we were on stage for them.  
Pan ate more than half the food on my plate.  
I could hear a play-by-play recited inside by Bra. I refused to turn around and acknowledge that I could even hear them.  
When Pan seemed satisfied, she sat up straighter and asked, "you want to go for a flight?"  
Since even before this morning, actually for a first time in a long time I felt pure joy… so I answered her in a way that summed up my highly articulate self, “sure."


End file.
